Shorts
by PBnSpots
Summary: A collection of Pandora Hearts ficlets. Updated: Gil wants to know exactly why Break is in bed with him. What the hell happened last night?
1. Envy

**Author's Note:** So basically this is a collection of little one shots that I thought were too short to go out there into the world all on their own. As a result, they will all end up in this little episodic story I am so very cleverly calling "Shorts." Updates are highly probable. Please R&R and enjoy. :D

* * *

><p><strong>-Envy-<strong>

"Gil, why do you hate Break so much?" Oz asked his servant. The golden-eyed man looked up at the blond then glanced over at the person in question.

"Isn't it obvious?" he answered.

"Umm…" Oz stared at Break for a while. "No…?" he finally said. The white-haired man was presently doing nothing more than quietly eating a mountain of small pastries.

"The cake! The candy! It's disgusting! I swear, every time I see him eat, it makes me want to run to the nearest toilet and purge myself of every meal I've had for the last week! He's sickening!"

The younger of the two regarded his servant for a long while before responding. "Gil… Could it be… You're jealous that Break can eat all those sweets without getting fat?" A pause. A bit _too long_ of a pause. And then:

"O- of course not!" Gil finally exclaimed. Oz laughed.

"It's okay, Gil," he said, and kissed the older man on the cheek, causing his servant to blush a deep shade of red. "I'll love you even if you're really fat!" And with that, he ran off, leaving Gilbert to stutter incoherently in surprise.


	2. Nightmares

**AN:** Yo! Another chapter of Shorts, here! This one isn't quite as fluffy as the last one, so if you like fluff then I'm sorry, but if you prefer the angstier stuff, then this is for you! R&R please!

**-Nightmares-**

"Gil!" Oz's scream pierced through his ears as he watched his master fall to the depths of the Abyss right before his very eyes. He couldn't move; couldn't even shout Oz's name as the boy disappeared from his sight, sinking lower, lower, lower every second. He couldn't stop it, he couldn't help him, he couldn't-!

Gilbert Nightray shot up in his bed, his hair matted and his nightclothes soaked with sweat. That dream again… Almost every night since Oz had been dragged into the Abyss he'd had that same nightmare. For a while, he'd thought the dream had stopped; it had become less and less frequent as the day that he would get his master back drew nearer.

But when Oz finally did come back, he returned with a promise to leave again. Oz had made a contract with a chain and there was no way to break it. The night Gil got his master back was the night his dreams of losing him returned, only this time, instead of a black-winged chain dragging Oz down, it was a young girl with violet eyes and long, black hair…


	3. Hangover

**AN:** So, the last two chapters didn't fare so well in the review department, but hopefully this chapter changes that…? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless!

**-Hangover-**

The pain… It was pumping its way through Gil's head and almost seemed to be laughing at his inability to rid himself of it. It was really starting to piss him off. Stupid headache. It thought it was better than him! It had the _audacity_ to stay in his head pounding away at his skull like it was indestructible or something! Well, whatever. He supposed this was what he got for drinking so much the previous night. He pulled his covers up over his head and rolled over onto his side. His toe brushed up against something as he did so, and Gilbert froze. The thing his foot rubbed up against felt like… But it couldn't be. That was just ridiculous! He opened his eyes just to confirm that he was being stupid and was just about to laugh at himself when he say the two pointed shoulder blades right in front of his face. _Someone was in his bed with him!_

Gil was out of bed in an instant, all thoughts of pain and hangovers erased from his mind completely. There was actually _another person _in bed with him! Shirtless! Maybe even naked! And those shoulders looked too broad to belong to a woman. He stared at the lump of blankets on his bed with a mix of anger and terror. What the hall had he _done_ last night?

The lump moved. Gil tensed up, ready to attack whoever had dared to take advantage of him while he was intoxicated. "Mmm…" the lump moaned. Definitely a man's voice.

"Who are you!" Gil demanded, his voice a little more shaky than he would have liked. "What are you doing in my bed!"

White hair poked out from beneath the covers. "You mean you don't remember? You forgot what an amazing night we had?"

Gil could feel the blood draining from his face. He knew that voice. It was the same voice that had taunted him endlessly for the past ten years. "… Break…?"

Break sat up and grinned at him. "That's right! Last night was really fun. We should do it again really soon," he said. By this point, Gil had gone completely white and felt some nausea creeping up on him that he was sure had nothing to do with his excessive consumption of alcohol. All of the possibilities began flying through his head.

Maybe he had been so drunk that he had mistaken Break's room for his own and accidentally slept in the wrong bed. Or vice versa.

Maybe he had slept with Break.

Maybe he was still dreaming right now and would wake up alone in his bed.

Or _maybe_ he slept with Break.

Maybe he was going crazy and this was all just the hallucination of an insane person.

Or _maybe_ he _slept_ with _Break!_

_No!_ Gil thought. _Anything but that! Please don't let it be true!_ He had broken into a cold sweat and his heart was beating far too fast to be healthy.

"What's wrong, Gilbert? Was my performance last night not good enough for you?" The white-haired man stood up and began advancing toward Gil. "Or perhaps I finished a little too fast? Would you like an encore?" He smirked. Gil jerked back as Break reached for what Gil assumed would have been the hem of his pants and darted out of the room to safety.

A few minutes passed, and Break looked over his shoulder to the wardrobe on the other end of the room.

"I think it's safe to come out now," he said. There was a chuckle from inside the wardrobe, and one of the doors opened to reveal a blond teenager with very mischievous eyes and a purely evil smile on his face.

"I never get tired of messing with Gil," said Oz, as he hopped out of his hiding place. "We should do this again," his smile widened and he left the room to go comfort his disgruntled servant and assure him that he would still be there even if he _did_ make a drunken mistake or two.


End file.
